


Overprotective

by tomurai



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, backdated fic, fluff and action, repost from tumblr, very very light hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: “You don’t have to worry about me, Tadashi. We’re equals, remember?”





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



> originally posted to tumblr for an ask meme on oct 14, 2015. backdated to ao3 dec 3, 2018.

“You don’t need to protect me,” Atsuro says, and he feels Kaido flinch behind him. 

“I – I know that!” Kaido says. His voice reads as panicky, though, and Atsuro shifts his body slightly, trying to show that there’s no negative intent behind his words. He can’t turn away from the demon – the slightest show of weakness will get them both killed – but he wants to reassure his boyfriend. 

“I can protect myself, okay?” Atsuro says as gently as possible, slowly sliding his COMP out of his bag. 

Kaido’s shuffling behind him, obviously holding himself back from trying to take the demon out on his own. “Can’t you just – let me?”

He’s probably panicking anyway, the restless idiot, and Atsuro smiles affectionately despite the gang leader not being able to see. 

“It’s okay, really,” he says as he flips open his COMP and quickly presses the buttons to summon one of his favorite demons. “I can handle this myself, and I’ll tell you whenever I need help, okay?”

The demon materializes and casts bufudyne, encasing the demon in a sheet of ice, and then strikes out with a quick physical attack, breaking the demon into pieces. 

Atsuro turns and smiles at Kaido, slightly high off the victory. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Tadashi. We’re equals, remember?”

Kaido’s tense, almost frightened posture relaxes, and he nods, though still with some degree of reluctance. 

“Yeah, we are equals,” he says. “Sorry for forgetting about that.”

Atsuro grins and returns his demon before sliding the COMP back into his bag. 

“Thank you,” he says, and he takes his boyfriend’s hand. 

Kaido looks almost comically surprised, but holds Atsuro’s hand tightly anyway. 

“Let’s go back to the others, okay?” Atsuro asks, and Kaido nods gruffly. 

His hand grasps Atsuro’s tightly, though, and Atsuro thinks that that means something very nice.


End file.
